


Breaking Tradition

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: The day Hizaki decided to wear the girls' uniform changed not only his life but the life of his classmate Kamijo. Can a relationship form out of madness or are they doomed from the start?





	Breaking Tradition

            Hizaki had always been such a quiet and well-behaved student that Kamijo barely noticed he was there. They had a different set of friends and though he was the male student representative in their class, Hizaki had never once needed him for any kind of advice.

            If you asked Kamijo what he thought of Hizaki, he would have replied 'he's a nice guy' whilst thinking 'he's so pretty. Definitely my type'. Kamijo was, of course, gay but only his close friends knew it and he tried to keep it that way. That was probably why he never really paid Hizaki any attention. He just wasn't looking for a boyfriend and Hizaki didn't stand out in any way other than his looks. In all honesty Kamijo found Hizaki a bit boring but that all changed one fateful morning.

            At first Kamijo had thought it was a new student entering their classroom, a pretty blond girl with a nice smile. However as she took Hizaki's usual seat, the penny finally dropped for Kamijo. This beautiful girl was in fact his pretty boy classmate. He wasn't even into women but he was staring in admiration, though perhaps things would have been different had he not know she was a man.

            “It's not Halloween yet,” Called out a student “What's with the get up?”

            “Yeah Hizaki,” His friend agreed. “You're supposed to dress in drag when you drop out of school, not before.”

            “Fag.” Muttered yet another student and within seconds the class was in uproar about Hizaki's outfit. It wasn't all negative, a few girls spoke up on his behalf and Kamijo sighed. The class’s reaction was just what he would have expected in the situation and it was already out of control. All he could do was stay out of it and hope their teacher showed up soon.

            Still he couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful classmate and was surprised Hizaki made no signs of even hearing what was going on around him. Quietly drawing a picture in a sketch book as if nothing was going on, until the teacher arrived barely noticed by the students. The few who did notice stood up quietly and slowly, one by one, the students responded to their teacher and finally silence filled the classroom.

            “Hizaki, what is the meaning of this?” The teacher asked, automatically spotting the cause of the trouble.

            “The meaning of what?” Hizaki asked quietly.

            “Your uniform Hizaki,” The teacher said sounding tired. “I demand you go and change into your correct attire immediately.”

            “But this is the correct uniform.” Hizaki replied, making a few students laugh.

            “Sir, Hizaki is a shemale!” A student 'helpfully' called out.

            “Hizaki is a male and will therefore will wear the proper uniform.” Their teacher announced firmly.

            “Sensei!” Kamijo called out, unable to stay quiet any longer. “Hizaki's right. There is nothing in the school rules that says a boy can't wear the girls uniform.”

            “There is.” The teacher responded.

            “No, there isn't,” Hizaki spoke up. “I read it last night, it says no such thing.”

            “It is implied.” The teacher argued.

            “How can you reinforce a rule that isn't specific?” Kamijo challenged.

            “Perhaps you'd like to share these arguments with the Head Master?” Their teacher suggested and to his surprise, Kamijo got up.

            “That's a good idea,” Kamijo replied. “Come on Hizaki.”

            “Sure.” Hizaki replied, surprised that Kamijo would go so far for him. Leaving the teacher in a state of shock, the two boys left the classroom and headed to the Head Master’s office in silence. Kamijo was clearly on a mission now and Hizaki was unwilling to break his focus. He knew what he was doing would get him in trouble but like Kamijo said, there was no rules against it.

           

            As it turned out, the Head Master was already busy in his office with another student and so Kamijo and Hizaki were forced to wait their turn. Sitting side by side on the sofa, Hizaki glanced nervously at the class representative, pleased he had voted for him opposed to Yoshi who had been one of the boys teasing him.

            “You know they'll be teasing you too now.” Hizaki commented.

            “So?” Kamijo asked. “I won't let that stop me standing up for what I believe is right.”

            “Why are you on my side?” Hizaki asked.

            “Because you look so beautiful like that,” Kamijo answered. “In that uniform you look confident and in control, opposed to kind of out of place.”

            “You think?” Hizaki asked, stunned by Kamijo's revelation.

            “Why did you decide to wear it in the first place?” Kamijo asked, refusing to repeat his previous statement.

            “It felt right,” Hizaki admitted. “Like I was born to wear this? Why should there be gender specific clothes anyway?”

            “Tradition?” Kamijo suggested but Hizaki never got a chance to answer, as at that moment the Head Master door opened and an annoyed looking guy stormed out and they were called into the office.

            “Kamijo? I'm surprised to see you here.” The Head Master said, having been informed by his secretary why the two boys were here.

            “Isn't it my job as class representative to stand up for the other students, who have done nothing wrong?” Kamijo replied, having done so a few times before for very different reasons.

            “And Hizaki, I've never even heard your name mentioned before, which can only mean you're usually a good student. Am I correct?” The Head Master continued.

            “I still am a good student.” Hizaki replied firmly. Kamijo was right, he had done nothing wrong and as long as the other stood by his side, he would keep arguing that defence.

            “Don't you think that the reason we have male and female uniforms, suggests that boys and girls don't wear the same clothes?” The Head Master asked Hizaki but it was Kamijo that answered.

            “What it suggests, is that women and men are different and should be treated as such,” Kamijo argued. “Yet this school claims it's trying to teach us that we're all born equal. If you forbid Hizaki from wearing the uniform he chooses, whilst complying with the school dress code of course, then are you not denying this belief?”

            “Perhaps all students should wear the male uniform, if you're so interested in equality.” the Head Master replied.

            “Perhaps,” Kamijo agreed. “But I wouldn't like to be you when the complaints come pouring in. A lot of students here wouldn't be able to afford to buy a brand-new uniform, which is what you would be asking every female student here to do. Not only that, making every girl in this school wear trousers instead of a skirt would have to pass on to the teachers as well. You'd quite likely have a riot on your hands.”

            “But would I not have a riot. if I allowed Hizaki here to dress like this?” The Head Master asked.

            “Why don't you let Hizaki wear it for a day? See what happens?” Kamijo replied.

            “Very well.” The Head Master finally relented before giving Hizaki a written note as evidence and sending the two off to class. Just one disturbance and he'd have grounds to send Hizaki home until he arrived in proper attire. This would all be over by lunchtime.

 

            “You were amazing in there.” Hizaki said, as they slowly walked back to class, no point rushing. He had been genuinely surprised at how logically and calmly Kamijo had placed his arguments. In fact, everything Kamijo had done today had been a surprise to Hizaki, who couldn't help be touched by the other boy’s commitment to his cause.

            “I used to be on debate team,” Kamijo admitted. “At my old school. I'm good at persuading people to my way of thinking. Probably why I won the election for class representative.”

            “Yeah, I remember your speech,” Hizaki replied, “You promised you'd stand up against all injustices to students, no matter how big or small.”

            “See. I keep my campaign promises.” Kamijo replied smiling.

            “Some politician you are,” Hizaki responded. “You're not supposed to tell the truth.”

            “That's true,” Kamijo agreed. “But I don't want to be Prime Minister or anything like that, so it's OK.”

            “What then?” Hizaki asked curious. “What do you want to do?”

            “Kiss you.” Kamijo replied and as the other stood stunned, he did just that. That was enough to get Hizaki's attention but instead of returning his kiss, the other stepped away angry.

            “What do you think you're doing?” Hizaki demanded. “I'm not gay!”

            “I thought...” Kamijo began but Hizaki was too angry to let him finish.

            “You thought the guy in a skirt would be easy? Think again,” Hizaki snapped. “I understand now why you helped me. You just wanted to get under my skirt. Well you know what, you can go fuck yourself because I certainly won't fuck you.”

            “Hizaki, it's not like that,” Kamijo exclaimed, grabbing Hizaki's arm. “I'm sorry if I made the wrong assumptions. I only wanted a kiss and I didn't help you just to get it. I helped you because I thought you needed my help. That you needed a friend. I kissed you because I thought you were beautiful.”

            “I guess that does seem more like you.” Hizaki replied carefully, not entirely willing to trust this guy, who until only today had been nothing more than a classmate.

            “You're not gay. I'll leave you alone.” Kamijo replied but Hizaki was shaking his head.

            “I might be.” He got out, barely louder than a whisper. Blushing he turned and walked away, leaving Kamijo to wonder what he should do now. Did Hizaki want him to chase after him or not? Frustrated Kamijo returned to class and took his seat a single row behind Hizaki and stared at his blond hair thoughtfully.

            'It doesn't matter, you're not after a boyfriend.” He reminded himself. Setting his mind on a harder task than figuring Hizaki out, he wondered how on earth he was going to get his classmates to not cause a riot. If only there was a way to get them to support Hizaki, instead of making fun of him.


End file.
